John Piper
thumb|right|John PiperJohn Piper is a theologian, pastor, and author. He is currently the senior pastor of Bethlehem Baptist Church. * John Piper MP3s (Monergism.com) __TOC__ Biographical sketch John Stephen Piper was born in Chattanooga, Tennessee on January 11, 1946. When John and his older sister were still small the Pipers moved to Greenville, South Carolina where John spent the rest of his growing-up years. At Wheaton College (1964-68), John majored in Literature and minored in Philosophy. Studying Romantic Literature with Clyde Kilby stimulated the poetic side of his nature and today he regularly writes poems to celebrate special family occasions as well as composing story-poems (based on the life of a Biblical character) for his congregation during the four weeks of Advent each year. At Wheaton John also met Noel Henry whom he married in 1968. Following college he completed a Bachelor of Divinity degree at Fuller Theological Seminary in Pasadena, California (1968-71). While at Fuller, John took as many courses as he could from Dr. Daniel Fuller, the most influential "living" teacher in his life. Through Dr. Fuller he discovered the writings of Jonathan Edwards, his most influential "dead" teacher. John did his doctoral work in New Testament Studies at the University of Munich, Munich, West Germany (1971-74). His dissertation, Love Your Enemies, was published by Cambridge University Press and Baker Book House. Upon completion of his doctorate he went on to teach Biblical Studies at Bethel College in St. Paul, Minnesota for six years (1974-80). In 1980, sensing an irresistible call of the Lord to preach, John became the senior pastor of Bethlehem Baptist Church in Minneapolis, Minnesota where he has been ministering ever since. :Biographical info from Desiring God Ministries. Authored books * Love Your Enemies: Jesus' Love Command in the Synoptic Gospels and the Early Christian Paraenesis (Cambridge University Press, 1980; Baker, 1991). * The Justification of God: An Exegetical and Theological Study of Romans 9:1-23 (Baker, 1983; 2nd edition 1993). * Desiring God: Meditations of a Christian Hedonist (Multnomah, 1986; 2nd edition, 1996, 3rd edition, 2003). * The Supremacy of God in Preaching (Baker, 1990, 2nd edition, 2003). * The Pleasures of God (Multnomah, 1991; Expanded edition, 2000). * Recovering Biblical Manhood and Womanhood (Co-editor) (Crossway, 1991). * Let the Nations Be Glad! The Supremacy of God in Missions (Baker, 1993, 2nd Edition 2003). * The Purifying Power of Living By Faith In Future Grace (Multnomah, 1995). * A Hunger for God: Desiring God Through Fasting and Prayer (Crossway, 1997). * A Godward Life: Savoring the Supremacy of God in All of Life (Multnomah, 1997). * God’s Passion for His Glory: Living the Vision of Jonathan Edwards (Crossway, 1998). * The Innkeeper (Crossway, 1998). * A Godward Life, Book Two: Savoring the Supremacy of God in All of Life (Multnomah, 1999). * The Legacy of Sovereign Joy (Crossway, 2000). * The Hidden Smile of God (Crossway, 2001). * Seeing and Savoring Jesus Christ (Crossway, 2001, 2nd edition, 2004). * The Dangerous Duty of Delight (Multnomah, 2001). * The Misery of Job and the Mercy of God (Crossway, 2002). * Brothers, We Are not Professionals: A Plea to Pastors for Radical Ministry (Broadman & Holman Publishers, 2002). * The Roots of Endurance: Invincible Perseverance in the Lives of John Newton, Charles Simeon, and William Wilberforce (Crossway, 2002). * Counted Righteous in Christ: Should We Abandon the Imputation of Christ's Righteousness? (Crossway, 2002). * Beyond the Bounds (Co-editor) (Crossway, 2003). * Don't Waste Your Life (Crossway, 2003). * Pierced By the Word (Multnomah, 2003). * The Prodigal's Sister (Crossway, 2003). * The Passion of Jesus Christ (Crossway, 2004). * When I Don't Desire God: How to Fight for Joy (Crossway, 2004). * Life As a Vapor (Multnomah, 2004). * Taste and See (Multnomah, 2005) * God is the Gospel: Meditations on God's Love as the Gift of Himself (Crossway, 2005) * Sex and the Supremacy of Christ (w/ Justin Taylor, Crossway, 2005) External links * Desiring God ministries * John Piper at World Magazine Piper Piper Category:1946 births